The Blizzard Blooms
by Harem Master123
Summary: Naruto/MassiveHarem NarutoxBleach. What happens when the Shinigami try to make Naruto's life easier.
1. Torture

Adopted Story from Shunkkou 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows.

Ages

Naruto:5

Anko:17 (Don't care what actual age is)

Kakashi:18 (Don't care what actual age is)

" HELP ME THE DEMON ATTACKED ME!" Yelled old woman in the market place.

'Kuso' thought our blond hero as he started running from the converging mob. Naruto ran until he came to a dead end 'KUSO' Naruto thought. The mob then surrounded him as he drew his wakizashi and whispered " Purotekuto, Yukihana," ( Protect, Snow Flower)

The mob was blinded for a second as the wind picked up around Naruto. When the dust cleared Naruto was standing with a katana in his hands with white petals floating around the blade. " Stop him before he uses his demon powers against us," yelled one of the store owners.

Naruto swung his blade at the store owner who was then cut by hundreds of hundreds of blades and fell to the ground bleeding. Just then thirty ANBU and the Sandaime appeared in front of Naruto ready to protect him. " What are you fools doing?" queried Sarutobi.

" The demon attacked us!" yelled Mizuki at the front of the mob. The next thing anyone knew is Mizuki falling to the ground, dead, bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body, the ANBU turned to see Naruto sheathing his wakizashi with a foxy grin on his face and a hand scratching the back of his head.

" Naruto what have I told you about releasing your sword?" questioned the Hokage. Naruto with a straight face replied," Only release it to show off to the girls." Everyone facevaults before looking at the Hokage, Sarutobi then uses Iruka's patented 'kyojin oni kashira no jutsu (Giant Demon Head Jutsu) and yelled," To be used against your enemies!" After calming down he muttered," I sometimes wonder why the shinigami blessed you with their powers."

" Hey don't bring Toshiro nii-san into this, he said it was because they put a heavy burden on me, at the request of tou-san!" yelled Naruto. Someone in the mob decided to throw a rock at Naruto, who caught it and threw it back which shocked the ANBU with his speed.

" ANBU disperse the mob and arrest the instigators," said Sarutobi. The ANBU got right down to business, while Naruto tried to sneak away. " Where do you think you're going?" queried a voice which Naruto knew all to well," H-hi...nee-chan," stuttered a terrified Naruto. " Don't you nee-chan me gaki," replied the voice." Bu-but Anko nee-chan they started it," stuttered a still terrified Naruto.

" Now I was going easy with our training today, but since you were not only late, but also got in a fight with the villagers," said Anko with a sadistic grin that would have made Orochimaru piss himself. Naruto tried running, but straight into a disappointed Kakashi, now Naruto knew he was in trouble. " Naruto I do believe Anko-chan said you had training, you weren't trying to run away were you?" said Kakashi with his usual eye smile.

" P-P-Please nii-san don't make me, the last time she had that grin I was in the hospital for a week from exhaustion and blood loss" pleaded Naruto. " Then you should not have been late gaki" replied Anko's voice from behind Naruto.

Over the next six hours screams could be heard from the training grounds. Most people knew what was happening and were wondering what Naruto did to upset Anko this time, the others were wondering if a demon was killing someone. Then everyone heard a scream of unbridled terror and the people that knew what was happening thought_" Poor kid must haved pissed Kakashi as well."_

The girls who are chosen are

Hana

Tsunade

Yugito

Soi Fon

Rangiku

Yachiru

Yoruichi

Kukaku.

Will anyone else have Bleach powers

No

Will Itachi be good or bad

Good


	2. Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows if I did own them they would be a completely different stories

After Naruto recovered from the tor..training session with Anko and Kakashi, he was visited by his least favorite Shinigami. "Konichiwa Naruto-san" droned Byakuya. " Ohayo Kuchiki-taicho" replied Naruto 'stuck up prick' thought Naruto.

" I heard you were in an altercation with the villagers again," said Byakuya in a stern voice. Naruto knew he was in trouble now, " hehe well you see I was defending myself," Naruto explained. From the look on Byakuya's face he knew he wasn't buying it. " Look I know I'm not supposed to release my zanpakuto unless it is a hollow, but I had to hold them off till the ANBU arrived," Naruto stated. Byakuya looked at Naruto, who could tell he was disappointed, and shook his head.

" NARU-CHAANN!!" came a yell which made Naruto more scared than with Anko. Out of nowhere a little girl with pink hair sitting on the shoulder of a 7 foot tall man with an eye patch. " Byakuya hide me before they get here please," pleaded Naruto. Byakuya smiled and shook his head while saying " This is your punishment for releasing your zanpakuto." Naruto given powers by the Shihoin clan changed into a fox and ran

Yachiru saw Naruto run and used Shunpo to get in front of him. Naruto crashed into Yachiru's legs and started backing away. Then the most feared taijutsu technique ever invented was used against Naruto, the dreaded TACKLE GLOMP. Naruto found himself in Yachiru's arms being patted like a puppy. Kenpachi decided he should stop Yachiru before she strangled Naruto. " Yachiru if you don't let him go he won't hear the good news, _for_ _you that is__**,"**_ he said muttering the last part. " But Ken-chan, Naru-chan has been a naughty fox and I must punish him before the good news." Now Naruto being who he is was curious on what this good news so he squirmed out of Yachiru's death hug and went to where his clothes then transformed into his human form while quickly putting his clothes on," what is this so called good news?" queried Naruto putting his clothes on.

" Naruto as ordered by the village council and the central 46, at the age of 13 you will have to have the start of a harem," said Byakuya. Naruto being the lovable idiot that he is asked Kenpachi," What's a Harem." When Kenpachi heard this he fell to the ground laughing. Yachiru who heard Naruto's question, said in a cutesy way, " Naru-chan a harem is where you have more than one wife," Naruto digested this information, then screamed, and then fainted.

Hearing the scream Anko, Kakashi, and Itachi, who were in the area, ran to Naruto's location. What they saw had them on the floor in hysterics. There was naruto passed out on the ground with a small blood haired girl in shinigami robes, attacking a 7 foot tall man with an eyepatch screaming " why is he unconscious!" and " you killed him!" Itachi walks up tp Byakuya and asked," What happened?" Byakuya replied," Naruto found out he has to have a harem." Hearing this Kakashi thinks_ ' Lucky kid.'_

When Naruto come to he sees a perverted look on Kakashi's face jumps up and screams " ERO NII-SAN!!!" only to get jumped by Yachiru. When he was free of her grasp, Kenpachi says, " In 6 years you have to come to Soul Society and date the single females there and then come back and choose mortals as well." Naruto thinks about this for a little bit than says " did Hokage-jii-san think it was a good idea?" Of course I thought it was a good idea especially since you get to give some of the powers to your wives."

**Scene Change**

" I call this meeting of the F.S.S(Female Shinigami Society) to order. It has come to our attention that Uzumaki Naruto AKA The Golden Fox, has to have the start of a harem in just 8 years time. In 6 years time he will be coming here to choose who will be in his harem. This is the only time I will condone fighting over a man." stated the head of the F.S.S.

" But Yachiru-san is he really worth it?" queried Nanao Ise. Yachiru then sighed and said " He is what Yamamoto-Sotaicho has shown a select few what Naruto will look like when he is 13 years old," " Then how do you know what he is going to look like?" queried Soi Fon," Simple I snuck in and had a look," Yachiru replied dreamily. A projector was lowered from the ceiling and a hologram of a 13 year old Naruto appeared.

The projection showed 6''2 blond with crystal blue eyes, hair in a ponytail that reached just passed his shoulders, a muscular frame and two silver fox ears and nine golden tails. At this sight all the girls were then thrown back with massive nosebleeds.

Yachiru then thought ' maybe I'm glad I didn't show the one of him naked,' while wiping away a small trail of blood from under her nose.

**Scene Change**

Back with Naruto, he felt a shiver run down his spine ' maybe I should ask Renji if he could train me to get my Bankai, I feel like I will need it.'


	3. Beware the FSS

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows if I did own them they would be a completely different stories.

**Timestep 6 years**

Toshiro was waiting for Naruto in front of the Hokage's tower, it didn't help that villagers kept on coming up to him pleading to ' kill the demon'. When Naruto finally showed up Toshiro had a twitch in his eye.

" About time you got here," said Toshiro. Naruto scratching the back of his head said," nii-san, Anko nee-san wanted one more light training session before I left." Toshiro knew what Anko was like, so he didn't dispute what Naruto said.

Drawing Hyourinmaru he opened the portal to Soul Society. Now normally non-spirits can't see the portal, but since the villagers have been in constant contact and his reiatsu, they can clearly see the gates and the hell butterflies." Come Naruto we have to find you somewhere to sleep for the next year."

Naruto went through the portal which closed almost instantly after him and Toshiro. When they walk out on to the 'landing pad as it was called, Naruto had a shiver run down his spine. " Um...nii-san is it cold or something?" queried Naruto hopeful that it wasn't what he thought it was. Toshiro looked at Naruto funny and said " It's 35 degrees celsius of course it isn't cold," Naruto hearing this started to panic.

On the horizon that could be seen from the pad, was what looked like an invading force, with banners and all. Toshiro seeing this says " Naruto run, look for Byakuya tell him to hide you I will try to hold them off." Naruto changed into his fox form turned to Toshiro " Thanks nii-san." then ran as fast as he possibly can.

The F.S.S were angry that Toshiro told 'their' Naruto-kun to run so they tied him up and hung him upside-down on the gate. They then followed Naruto as best as they could, which with Yoruichi was pretty damn good. The trail ended at the 6th division with Renji and Byakuya standing at the front door. " Let us through!" yelled Hinamori who was standing at the front of the mob.

" You dare demand entrance to my division fuku-taicho!" replied Byakuya forcefully. This made some of the members of the F.S.S. back up in fear, it also made some of the other members angry that they couldn't get inside. " If you want to see him you have to wait till he starts his training tomorrow, as ordered by Yamamoto-sama," stated Renji.

The F.S.S. huddled together which made Renji very nervous and Byakuya was thinking 'please don't call the bluff' though no one could tell. Yachiru then came out of the huddle and went up to Byakuya and said " I will make a deal, we just want to see Naruto once, then we won't bother him till the time he comes to see us." Byakuya then replied " I will see if Naruto agrees with these terms." leaving Renji to deal with the F.S.S. Byakuya came out 5 minutes later and said " Take 20 steps away from the front door," which the F.S.S. did.

Then from behind Byakuya came Naruto until the entire F.S.S. could see him. " Ano...hi," Naruto said shyly while waving to the huge crowd of women. Then a glass shattering scream of " KAWAI!" came from the F.S.S, this terrified Naruto cause whenever he heard that it was usually followed by a the dreaded Tackle Glomp, when nothing happened Byakuya said " You have seen Naruto-san now please leave so he may rest before training tomorrow." The F.S.S then dispersed leaving Naruto, Byakuya, and Renji standing in front of the division headquarters.

" Well Naruto-san you sure have a lot of girls to choose from." said Renji. Naruto looked up at Renji and Byakuya and said " Can you train me to use my Bankai?" Renji and Byakuya looked at each other and said " We can only help you with so much." "That is all I ask." Naruto said.


	4. A Date with Rangiku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or any concepts from these shows

Naruto woke up the next morning and got ready for some training. He grabbed his zanpakuto and headed outside to start, but noticed no one was at the training ground so he just set down and decided to wait when all of a sudden he heard something in a bush so he quickly made a shadow clone and replaced it with himself and started sneaking over to see who it is.

_" I wonder who it is,"_ thought Naruto while in his fox form. He is in this form so he can get to the person without them knowing that he is himself. He got closer to the area and jumped at the person who caught him and started hugging him... hard.

" KAWAI!" yelled the person.

Naruto was dying of suffocation when all of a sudden he was let go and then he accidently turned back to normal.

" NARU-KUN!!!" yelled said person.

" Hi," he said, but was forced into another hug causing his head to go into the person's chest making him suffocate again.

" Can you let go?" asked Naruto.

" Okay," said the person.

" Why are you here... Rangiku is it?" asked Naruto.

" I wanted to see you and ask you to go on with me," she asked.

" Okay, but only if we get back in 2 hours," he said.

" Okay!" yelled Rangiku.

Naruto left with Rangiku and went to Seireitei to go and shop around for her. She went through store after store making him carry all her bags and since she kept buying he had to make clones to hold them so he wouldn't have to. He was getting hungry so he went to get them some ice cream which made Rangiku happy to get some ice cream since she was hungry too. He was eating his ice cream fast so he could get to training since he had only about 10 min. to get back to the training grounds. He was about to leave when he suddenly felt someone grab him. He looked over and saw Rangiku have his arm and then she asked " Where are you going?"

" I have to get back or Byakuya will have my head," he said,_" even though I could probably take him."_

" But I want you to stay with me longer," she said and started pouting.

" Fine," he said and sighed.

They walked through the streets. Rangiku grabbed Naruto's arm and part of it was in her chest making him blush, but he was ignoring it and just kept walking when all of a sudden he was pulled into a photo booth.

" Why are we here?" asked Naruto.

" I want to take some pictures with you," she said.

" Okay," he said nervously.

There were 3 pictures. 1 was of her hugging him, the next one was of her kissing his cheek making him blush, and the last one was of her kissing him on his lips making him blush furiously which made her giigle.

" Well thanks for today Naru-kun," she said and right before she left she kissed him on the cheek again making him blush.

" Well that was a strange day," he said to himself.

_Back at the Training Grounds_

" Where were you?" asked a extremely mad Byakuya.

" None of your business," he said.

" Well guess what you are about to someone that will make you pee your pants," he said still mad.

" Who are-" Naruto said when all of a sudden he saw Anko.

" Anko nee-chan?!" asked a very scared Naruto.

" Hi Naru-kun," said Anko with an evil smirk on her face.

The rest of that day everyone in Soul Society heard screams of a very poor kid.

A/N done sorry it wasn't that long but I need to ask you something.

Should I add Nel

Yes or No


	5. A Date with Yoruichi

A/N I added some more girls to the harem so now the girls are...

Hana Inuzuka

Tsunade

Yugito Nii

Soi Fon

Rangiku Matsumoto

Yachiru Kusajishi

Yoruichi Shihoin

Kukaku Shiba

Nel

Tsume Inuzuka

Fubuki Kakuyoku

Kotohime Fuma

Kurenai Yuhi

Kujaku

Yoshino Nara

Fem Kyuubi

Cirucci Thunderwitch

Those are the girls (Naruto is so lucky I wish I was him!) so lets start the show (well actually fanfiction, but you get the point).

Chapter 5

Naruto was waking up in his futon and looked over at the broken alarm clock and grunted since he had to buy a new one.

This was his 2nd week in the Soul Society and throughout the first week he was chased and almost raped a few times, but he was able to get back to his house where Byakuya saved him, but he was starting to get used to where the girls who jumped him were and decided to start taking the roofs to get to the place he wanted to go.

" Geez I hate having to wake up so early in the morning for Bankai training," he said to no one in particular.

" Hurry up and get ready we have to be at the training field in 30 minutes," said Renji.

" Okay-Wait how the crap did you get in here!" yelled a very shocked Naruto.

" I broke the door so you might want to get it fixed later," he said.

" I hate you," muttered Naruto under his breath.

" What was that gaki!" yelled a very pissed Renji.

" Nothing geez just go away so I can get ready," said Naruto.

" Fine," Renji said and left.

" Well that was good now (Naruto put his fingers in a crossed motion) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto making a clone that was strong enough to last all day and sent him off to the training field.

" Good I needed a day off," said Naruto who started getting dressed and then grabbed his wallet and walked out the door.

_Somewhere in Seireitei_

" Well I need to buy a new alarm clock and some ramen maybe I'll grab some dango or ice cream," said Naruto to himself.

Naruto got the alarm clock and a few hundred packs of ramen so he went to get some ice cream when he bumped into someone.

" Oh sorry," he said.

" Oh it's ok-NARU-KUN!!!" yelled the person who grabbed Naruto and hugged him making his head go in between her breasts.

" Hi Yoru-chan," said Naruto after getting loose.

" So what are you doing out here?" asked Yoruichi.

" I came out to get some stuff and then decided to get some ice cream," he said.

" Oh okay well do you want to do something together?" she asked giving him a seductive grin.

" I guess so what do you want to do?" he asked her.

" They opened a new amusement park do you want to go there?" she asked.

" I guess, but what is an amusement park?" he asked giving a dumb look.

" Haha I'll show you if you come," she said.

" Okay lets go," he said.

_The Soul Society Amusement Park_

They walked around with each other going to rollercoasters, drop rides(Naruto almost had a heart attack when he rode it the first time), and wet rides which made Yoruichi's clothes see through making him have a nose bleed.

" Hey look a photo booth lets go!" yelled a very excited Yoruichi who pulled Naruto in it with her.

There were only two pictures in this one. The First one is of her kissing him on the cheek and the second one is of her kissing him on the cheeks.

" So Naru-kun which one do you want?" asked Yoruichi.

" I guess this one," he said taking the one where she kissed him on the lips.

" Aw I wanted that one, but I guess this is fine," she said.

" Bye I hope we can have_ more fun next time_," she said in such a seductive voice that he almost had another nose bleed.

" Okay now I have a new collection of stuff," he said to himself while he went home and opened a scrapbook that had one picture, Rangiku kissing him, and he put the one that Yoruichi kissed him in next to the other one and smiled. _" I'm starting to like this place."_

A/N Well that was the end. Sorry for making it so small again, but I ran at of ideas. Now I want to know something.

Should I add Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's Mom), Anko, and Halibel.

Also what should I make Naruto say to activate his bankai.


	6. A Date with Yachiru

A/N I added Mikoto, Halibel, and Anko so the new list is

Tsunade, Hana, Yugito, Tsume, Fubuki, Kotohime, Kurenai, Kujaku, Fem Kyuubi, Yoshino, Mikoto, Anko, Rangiku, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Nel, Halibel, Soi Fon, Yachiru, Cirucci Thunderwitch

Well lets get this thing rolling

Ch 6: A Date with Yachiru

Naruto was getting back up after training forever and decided he would go see a movie or something at the Soul Society theater when out of nowhere someone jumped on him.

" Ow what the hell!" yelled Naruto.

" Hey Naru-kun!!!" yelled someone very familiar.

" Hi Yachiru-chan," he said. _" Oh what luck."_

" Do you want to do something Naru-kun?" she asked.

" I was going to go watch a movie, but if you want to go then I guess you can," he said.

" Yeah!!!!" she yelled.

" Lets go," he said getting her off of him and started walking off.

_The Theater_

" That was a sucky movie, all 'I love you' and 'kiss me'," he said mad he even watched it, but it was because of Yachiru.

" That was a great movie. How they kissed passionately and admitted their feelings for each other," she said.

" Whatever lets go somewhere, how about the amusement park," he said.

" Okay!" she yelled happily.

_" Good,"_ he thought and sighed.

_The Amusement Park_

" Lets ride this one no this one no this!!!!" she yelled happily while pointing at random rides.

" Whatever lets just ride something," he said.

" Fine grumpy," she said.

" Lets just go somewhere," he said.

Lets ride this one," she said pointing at another ride.

" What is i-" he started until he saw it was the Tunnel of Love.

" No we are not riding that!!!!" he yelled.

" Why?" she asked.

" Because I don't want too," he said blushing.

" Fine then," she said.

They spent all days riding rides Yachiru wanted to ride and then she wanted to go get something to eat which made him lose all his money and made him sad.

" Ha well it's the end of the day I guess it's time for you to go back to your house," he said.

" Wait I want to do one more thing," she said pulling him into a picture booth.

Again there were 2 pictures one was of her hugging him and the other was of her kissing him on the lips.

" I want this one," he said taking the one where Yachiru kissed him and ran off.

" Well I might've wanted that one," she said.

_At his house_

" Okay where is it," he said looking around until he found a book.

" There it is!" he yelled happily as he opened it and put his newest picture with the other 2.

" I love it here," he said smiling.

The End

Well it wasn't long, but oh well.


	7. Beginning of a Battle

A/N I've decided to add Tsume and the 5th Mizukage to this harem. Okay start

_Finally a Battle!!!_

Naruto sat in his room staring at the ceiling while thinking, _" These pass few days have been great I got to go one 3 dates when three great dates. Wow never thought I'd compliment Yachiru. I wonder why they would want to go out with me suddenly?"_ he questioned himself in his head. He got up and decided to go get something to eat and see if he can get Byakuya to train with him some more. He walked through Seireitei to get something to eat when he saw a sign saying _Shinigami Women's Association. _Seeing this Naruto smiled and used henge to transform into a fly and flew into the building.

_Main Room_

Naruto flew into the room and set on the wall waiting for the meeting to begin. He saw Yachiru walk into the room and go up to the front and said, " This meeting will begin. Okay so what we'll talk today about is concerning who will be in Naru-chan's harem." Naruto heard his name and listened even closer. " Okay so we all know what Naruto will look like at age 13 (She shows picture which makes all the women hold their noses) and we need to know who is going to be in his harem," Yachiru said. After she said it all the women's hands went up at the same time. " Okay so lets see Rangiku why should you be in his harem?" she asked. Rangiku said," Becasue I have been on a date with him already, was the first to kiss him, and I know for a fact that he loves these." She puts her arms under her extremely large breasts making them bulge out a little. " Hm I guess you're in since you've kissed him and I am too becasue I have also kissed him myself, I think Yoruichi has kissed him too so who else wants Naruto?" she asked. She picked another shinigami and she stood up and said," I want to be in it too because after seeing him when he is 13 of course I'd want him I mean that's the reason everybody else in here wants him too right?" she asked getting a headshake from everybody else.

Naruto heard this and was shocked. The only reason they went out was him was because they knew how he looked in the future and wanted to have sex with him. Naruto flew out of the room and turned back to normal, walked out of the building, and headed back down the streets towards Rukongai. When he got to the gate he said hi to Jidanbo and jumped over the gate and went out into the forest to train by himself.

When he got out to the forest he started to train while he was thinking to himself. _" Heh so they only like me for my future looks heh should have known that beautiful women like them would only go out with handsome men. Heh. Not even real feelings I mean they were also deciding on who would be in my harem without asking me who the hell would do that?! Hm Wait what's that large source of reiatsu!!!"_ he thought as he started to jump off farther into the forest. When he got a certain distance he started trying to sense the reiatsu when he noticed that it wasn't coming from the Soul Societ it was coming from the human world. " Crap!!! How do I get there!!!" he yelled when he saw a little hole in the sky right in front of him appear. " What the...wait a hell butterfly does that mean I can get there!!! Yes!!!!" he said as he walked up to the hole and stuck his finger in and pulled it farther apart. The hell butterfly flew in followed by Naruto.

_A few minutes later_

Naruto arrived in the human world and looked around for the sign of the large reiatsu when he saw an ornage-haired shinigami run by followed by a kid in glasses with a bow. " Wait that's a Quincy!" he yelled. Naruto ran after them to see if he could help the orange haired shinigami.

Naruto finally caught when he saw the OH Shinigami hurt pretty bad while the Quincy is just standing there. He runs up to them and says," Why are you two attacking each other?" They look over and see Naruto. The shinigami says," This guy unleashed a huge amount of hollows here which is endangering my friends." Naruto suddenly got an angry face and looked over. " YOU WERE THREATENING TO HURT PEOPLE WHY?!?!?!" he asked. " Because shinigami are fools and I need to kill all of them for revenge against them killing my entire family and my grandpa. I will kill them all who cares if there are sacrifices along the way," he says. Naruto gets angrier and angrier. He runs at the Quincy and punches him in the face sending him flying through the air.

Naruto then takes out his zanpakuto and activates his shikai," Some no Atakku, Moui Kitsune!" His zanpakuto shoots out a large blast of reiatsu that seperates and takes the form of small foxes and they then charged at the Quincy. The Quincy makes his bow again and tries to shoot them, but it doesn't work and he gets hit by them which makes him fall to his knees in pain. Naruto walks over to him and...

Haha Cliffhanger

Okay Some no Atakku, Moui Kitsune- First Attack, Fury of the Fox!

Also hears some more votes

Haineko

Sode no Shirayuki

Kagura (Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2)

Benin (First Bleach Movie)

Senna

That's all laso I'll take some suggestions for some more women just review or PM me about it


	8. Whiskers meets Strawberry

Yeah I understand if you all are angry at me since I havent updated this is in a very long time. I'm sorry. I have been in school and working a lot so I have gradually forgot about this fic, but now that I remember it, I'm coming back to this full force!  
If you have any ideas for new attacks for Naruto to use, I would be happy if you tell me in a PM or review.  
As you should know I dont own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto walked over to the Quincy, who was on his knees, and kicked him in the face. The Quincy fell onto his back and groaned in pain before falling unconscious. " This is what you get for releasing so many hollows!" Naruto yelled angrily. The shinigami walked over to Naruto and said," Thanks man, but I was going to take care of him." Naruto looked over at him and saw that he had a grin on his face.

" Yeah right. If you were, you would have done it sooner," Naruto said sticking out his tongue. " Shut up," the guy mumbled causing Naruto to laugh quietly. The foxes that were formed from his attack ran back over to his zanpakuto and fused back into it.

" Ah! I just now remembered. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told him. " I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied.

Naruto looked over at the Quincy and back at Ichigo and asked," Who the hell is he?" " He's Uryu Ishida, he a student in my class," Ichigo explained. " By the way, that attack you performed, what did you call it?" Naruto put his zanpakuto into the air to show it to Ichigo and told him," The attack is called Some no Atakku, Moui Kitsune. It's my shikai and when I activate it, I extend my zanpakuto and shoot a blast of energy at the person I'm fighting. Before it hits, it seperates into many small foxes. The foxes have the same power as the blast of energy and are able to attack multiple people."

Ichigo nods his head in understanding before seeing a large group of hollows surround them. " Shit! I forgot about them!" Ichigo yells. " Well I'm pretty sure you remembered them now!" Naruto yells back to him. " Oh shut up!" Ichigo yells back angrily.

A hollow jumped at Ichigo, ready to cut right through him, but Ichigo blocked the hollow with his zanpakuto, spun it around, and then brought it down over his head and cut the hollow in half. Ichigo then noticed two more hollows jumping at him from the side so he bended backwards and lets them slam into each other. Ichigo then grabbed their legs and threw them at the ground before running at them. The hollows looked up at him after hitting the ground and saw that he's coming at them so they jumped off of the ground, hoping to keep away from him. Unfortunately, they were too late since Ichigo jumped up and sliced through both of them.

Naruto growled as he saw five hollows running at him. Naruto dodged one of them, sliced through another, blocked another one and punched it in the face followed by a kick which sent it flying away, and then he spun around with his zanpakuto extended, killing another two. He then threw his zanpakuto into the air and put his fingers in the right form. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as four more Narutos appeared. Naruto then caught his zanpakuto and yelled to the clones," Go destroy them!" who then ran out to accomplish their mission.

Naruto then backflipped over to Ichigo's location and stood back to back with him. " Having difficulty?" Naruto told him in a mocky tune, annoying Ichigo. " No, are you?" Ichigo asked him in the same tone of voice as Naruto. " Nope." Naruto and Ichigo both jumped at the hollows that were in front of them and killed the hollows with ease. Suddenly Naruto and Ichigo looked over and saw that the unconscious Uryu was about to be attacked by a large group of hollows. Ichigo and Naruto looked at each other, nodded, and then charged over to him.

Naruto ran over to Ichigo, grabbed his arm, and threw him at the group of hollows. Ichigo then brought his zanpakuto back and yelled as he got closer. Naruto looked to the side and saw a hollow charging a cero. " Shit!" Naruto yelled. He made a quick shadow clone, handed ito his zanpakuto, grabbed it, spun around, and threw it at the hollow as hard as he can.

As the clone got closer, it saw that the hollow was about to launch the cero at Ichigo. " Shit! What do I do?" it yelled. It then looked down at the zanpakuto and got an idea. " I hope this works!" the clone yelled before throwing the zanpakuto at the hollow. The zanpakuto was able to slice through the hollow, but the energy from the cero was too much to just disappear.

After defeating the hollows, Ichigo looked over to where the hollow charging the cero was and saw the ball of reiatsu. " What the hell?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. Naruto then ran up next to him and asked," Hey Strawberry, do you know what that is?" Ichigo suddenly developed an angry twitch and brought his fist down on Naruto's head. " Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled as he held his head in pain.

" Why the hell did you just call me Strawberry?" Ichigo yelled angrily. " Because that is what your name means in English, you bastard!" Naruto yelled back before punching Ichigo in the stomach. " Oh so you want to fight huh?" Ichigo yelled. Naruto answered him by slapping him. Ichigo countered Naruto by kicking him. Naruto stopped himself before he could fly and stood there looking at Ichigo. They then charged at each other and entered one of those comical fighting cloud things.

Suddenly the clone that didn't get destroyed by hollows yelled at them," Hey you idiots! Did you forget about this ball of reiatsu?" Suddenly the cloud disappeared and showed Naruto about to bite Ichigo's leg and Ichigo about to punch Naruto's face in. " Oh yeah, of course we remembered," Naruto said as they stood up, dusting themselves off. " Yeah," Ichigo replied. The clone just sweatdropped before disappearing.

" We'll finish this later Strawberry," Naruto glared at him. " Damn right we will, Whiskers," Ichigo replied. Naruto also developed an angry twitch from hearing Ichigo's nickname for him.

" So what do we do?" Ichigo asked him. " I have no idea," Naruto told him. " Great," they both said as they groaned and held their head in shame. Suudenly they heard a loud howl coming from the sky. " What is it now?" they both yelled. They loked up and saw the sky being ripped open. A large hollow then stuck its head through it. " What the hell is that?" they both yelled.

They then felt the reiatsu from what would have been a cero rise and get closer to finally exploding. " What do we do, what do we do?" Naruto kept asking himself. He then looked back up at the hollow and saw that it was getting closer to finally getting out of the hole. " Grah!" Naruto yelled angrily," Strawberry go and try to destroy that hollow, I'll handle this." Ichigo nodded his head and ran towards the giant hollow.

Naruto turned back around the the ball of reiatsu. _" What do I do?" _he thought. **" Kit, I have an idea, but you might get hurt really badly,"** he heard in his head. _" Kyuu-chan, I havent heard from you in awhile," _Naruto told her. **" Yeah I'm sorry. I have been asleep for awhile ehehe,"** she told him.

_" ...We haven't spoken for 3 years!" _Naruto yelled at her. **" I'm sorry kit, but lets talk about this later. Will you follow my plan?"** she asked him. _" I guess,"_ he responded.

**" Okay, but first you need Ichigo to get over here,"** she told him. Luckily, Ichigo came flying in Naruto's direction. Naruto tried to catch him, only for both of them to slam into the ground. " Augh...nice catching plan Whiskers," Ichigo told him. " Oh shut up Strawberry," Naruto told him.

After they both stood up, Naruto told Ichigo," Okay I have a plan to get rid of that ball of reiatsu, but I need your help." " Fine, tell me what you want me to do," Ichigo said.

**" Okay, both of you need to go over to it and try to grab onto it," **she said. _" But won't that hurt?" _Naruto asked her. **" Yes, but it wont hurt as much if you channel reiatsu into your hands before trying to grab it and it might hurt even less if channel chakra into your hands as well," **she explained.

_" But I never channeled both at the same time. What if I get hurt?" _he asked her. **" You dont have to, but it might help. So go, Ichigo looks like he's getting pissed off since you aren't responding,"** she told him.

" What is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked him. " Sorry I was still trying to imagine the plan to see if it works in my mind. Now lets do it. Channel your reiatsu to your hands," Naruto told him as he instantly channeled his reiatsu to his hands, which caused them to glow. He looked over at Ichigo and saw that he wasn't doing anything.

" What's wrong?" Naruto asked him. " I can't channel my reiatsu," he told him. " Why, you're a shinigami?" Naruto asked him. " Well actually I'm a substitute shinigami," he explained.

" Oh ok, well I'm not a full shinigami, I'm only a half one. Any way, just imagine your reiatsu in your hands," Naruto told him. Ichigo closed his eyes and did what Naruto told him to, but nothing was happening. " Damn it! Why isn't it working?" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto thought of another way for Ichigo to learn how to do it. " Okay, imagine a nice and peaceful ocean with slow waves. Now imagine that your reiatsu is one of those waves as it travels across the ocean and finally into your hands," Naruto told him.

_" Okay, imagine a nice and peaceful ocean *shows the ocean* and now waves. Now my reiatsu is one of those waves as it travels across the ocean *it shows the wave travel across the ocean* into my hands," _Ichigo thought to himself. Suddenly he felt that his hands were pulsing with something. He looked down at it and saw that his hands were finally glowing with reiatsu. " Yes I did it! You're pretty smart for a kid, Whiskers," he told Naruto. Naruto glared at him and mumbled," Shut up Strawberry."

" Now we need to try and grab it," Naruto told him. Ichigo nodded and they both walked over to it. They sent both of their hands over to it and grabbed onto it. Thankfully, they were able to, but they instantly felt pain. " Augh!" they both yelled in pain. **" Kit, you need to channel chakra to your hands as well. That is the only way to keep a hold of it without collapsing from pain!" **Kyuubi yelled to him. Naruto just glared at it, holding in his screams of pain.

He then started channeling his chakra to his hands. Suddenly, he felt his hands hurt even more. "Shit, I knew something bad would happen if I did this," he told himself, but he continued since he also felt his strength increase. **" Kit, you and Ichigo it is about to blow! Throw it at that hollow now. It is about to shoot a cero and with its strength, it will wipe out this whole city!" **Kyuubi told him.

" Ichigo! We need to throw this at that hollow before it destroys this whole city!" Naruto yelled, actually using Ichigo's name. " Okay Naruto!" Ichigo yelled back.

They channeled more reiatsu (or in Naruto's case chakra as well) and after a few minutes, they were fully charged. " Now throw!" Naruto yelled. Both Naruto and Ichigo brought their arms back and threw it. Unfortunately, the hollow shot it's cero at the same time. " What do we do!" they both yelled. Ichigo then stopped and looked down at his zanpakuto. He then ran at it, ignoring Naruto yelling at him, jumped up, brought his zanpakuto back, and yelled," Getsuga Tensho!" as he brought it down. A huge wave of reiatsu flew at the ceros and overpowered the large hollow's cero, cutting through it with the other hollow's cero and his Getsuga Tensho.

Naruto and Ichigo, after landing on the ground, watched as the hollow collapsed backwards into the hole it came from and die. They then watched the rip seal itself up and the sky return to normal. They looked around and saw that the rest of the hollows were either dead or gone. " Phew glad that's over," Ichigo said as he walked back over to Naruto. " Yeah me to...man my body hurts," Naruto said.

Ichigo walked over to Naruto, bent down slightly, put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said," Hey are you okay?" Naruto was about to respond only for him to lose consciousness and collapse. " Shit! Whiskers!" was the last thing he heard.

A/N and done :D There you go, this is longer than the other ones and it has fighting. Once again, I'm sory for not updating for a long time.

I was wondering, should I pair someone with Ichigo and if the decision is yes, then who. Also I would like it if someone had any ideas for new shinigami attacks for Naruto.

I have also decided to take Fubuki Kakuyoku and Kotohime Fuma out of the harem. Also should I take Yachiru and Yoshino Nara (Shikamaru's mom) out of the harem or just one of them or neither of them

See you until next time


End file.
